Mystery Fanfiction Theater: Merlin edition
by macabrekitten333
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are held captive in a mysterious movie theater where they are forced to watch fan fictions written about themselves on the screen.


Merlin could tell that something was off before he even opened his eyes. This was due to the fact that he was sitting rather than laying in his bed. It was clearly a chair that he was in instead of the bed inside of the room given to him by Gaius. The smell was also different. Instead of the pungent aroma of stale bread, hay, and horse manure, the scent around him was crisp and clean. Unnaturally so.

Merlin's heavy eye lids lifted, seeing that he was in fact in a chair. It was made of rich velvet; the color of deep royal purple. Merlin would say it was fit for a King. In fact, there were lots of these chairs lined up in rows in the large, spacious room. But, nothing puzzled Merlin more than the larger than human square in front of him that was glowing and white. It was ominous and Merlin closed his eyes for a minute just to open them again to make sure that it was real. He had little time to ponder this, though. He heard breathing right beside him.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, seeing that it was the King himself. The man that he served day and night and would so as long as they both lived. Merlin went to shake his friend awake, but found his hands bound to the arm chairs by some invisible force. Magic. Merlin struggled, panic rousing within him. "Arthur! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Arthur's steady snoring indicated that he was still sound asleep.

"Come on, Clot pole!" Merlin hissed with frustration and anxiety. "We've been abducted!" He needed Arthur to wake up at once so they could escape the terrible place.

"Abducted?" A smooth voice asked, making Merlin gasp aloud. "I don't think that's a suitable word for this scenario."

Merlin turned to see the most stunning man he'd ever seen in his life. Perfectly chiseled jaw, flawless tan skin, and features carved by Greek Goddesses. His hair was as Silver as the moonlight landing gracefully on a smooth lake and his eyes as blue and compelling as sapphires. He beamed with teeth perfectly aligned and whiter than the shining square in front of them. His thin shirt clung to his perfectly defined abs.

"Where are we? Are you a Sorcerer?" Merlin's eyes blazed. The man had to be. There was no other explanation for this.

The mans expression was very boastful, but quite serious. "I am indeed. I'm also part Time lord, Empath, part vampire, part demon, part angel, part Veela, part-"

Merlin cut him off abrutly, having no idea what the man was on about. He just wanted to return to Camelot at as soon as possible. He didn't like it here. it was like no place he had ever seen and it unnerved him. "Who are you?"

The man sighed, a spotlight appearing over his figure. He stared forward rather dramatically and began to tell his story, "In order for you to understand who I am, I must start from the very beginning." The man replied, his tone tragic and solemn as he turned his back to Merlin with a look of disdain, "My parents died when I was just four years old. Some terrible people tried to kidnap me. My parents risked themselves to save me, but it just led to their demise. I've always blamed myself. My adoptive parents never loved me, you see. They abused me day in and day out. I never understood why."

Merlin stared at him sympathetically. He couldn't imagine being in this mans shoes. "I'm terribly sorry." Still Merlin wasn't up for hearing the rest of this tragic tail. He wanted to go home. He began chanting spells under his breath as he struggled against his invisible bindings. No luck. No spells were making the ties budge. Merlin gritted his teeth. "You have to let us go-"

"Until one day when I found out that I was special. The parents that died for me weren't my real parents after all. I was the son of the Doctor who had an a relationship with a beautiful Veela. " The man paused, closing his eyes with a long breath of anguish. Merlin had read about Veela's in ancient tales. They apparently were able to seduce their opposite sex with little to no effort. Merlin was grateful that he wasn't a lady. He sighed as the man continued the story of his detailed past.

"They were forced to give me up because they wanted me to have a normal life. I went to a high school where I met my one true love; a Vampire. She bit me by mistake and her Clan leader killed her out of jealousy. I made a narrow escape, vowing my revenge. Now I was a lone Vampire in aching despair over my lost lover. How would I go on without her? So, I sacrificed myself. I became a Vigilante in a city of Villains and I saved a whole group of school children from an explosion. That was the day that I died."

Merlin stared at the man with puzzlement. He had never encountered a person with such an-extensive-history. He had always thought of himself as rather odd with his sorcery, but this man took the cake. "But, you're alive now-"

"I instantly became an Angel who all of the other Angels envied. They all sent me to Hell where I became a Demon. After centuries of torture, I escaped and returned to earth where I learned the art of Sorcery."

Merlin was at a loss for words. He stared at the man with creased eyebrows. "Who on earth are you?"

The man smiled broadly, eyes dancing. "I'm Gary Stu."


End file.
